Pimp My Ride YYH Style!
by SilencedDignity
Summary: Based on Mtv's "Pimp My Ride" Yusuke enters a video in to Mtv to get his ride pimped, and he gets picked! Too bad its Kuwbara's car...Now Kuwbara thinks Xzibit is stealing his car! and whats worse the cast is picked to work on the car in West Coast Custom


**Pimp My Ride** – Yu Yu Hakusho Style

_So you wanna be a playa?  
But your wheels ain't fly  
You gotta hit us up  
to get a pimped out ride_

You got to pimp my rideeee   
Damn right  
You got to pimp my rideeee

Eva: Yo, whats up..umm..all?

Yusuke: Why are you talking all weird like that?

Kuwabara: MUFHA HA! Shes trying to talk all gangster!

Yusuke: Did you just say "mufha"?

Eva: ahem I think the correct pronounciation is "gangsta"

All: Oo

Eva: but never mind.

Yusuke: What kind of mean, inhumane-

Kuwabara: low life-

Yusuke: against the constitution-

Kuwabara: suupid-

Yusuke: pointless-

Kuwabra: Gerbil o

Eva: (looking at watch while they ramble on)

Yusuke: dumb, annoying-

Kuwabra: Apricot, Acorn-

Eva: zZzZz

**5 hours later**

Yusuke: George Washington, Laptop-

Kuwabra: lamp, The Matrix, "Now I know My a b c's next time won't you sing with me!"

Eva: (wakes up) ! huh? Is it over?

Yusuke: comic book, pencil sharpener!

Kuwabra: Chinese food, photo album!

Eva: QUIET!!

Yusuke Kuwabara: O.O

Eva: your going to confuse and or annoy the readers so let me just say it because Hiei isn't here and if he was you two would probably be dead…or bound and gagged.

Yusuke Kuwbara: O.O gulp

Kuwbara: say what?

Eva: the disclaimer! I don't own anything. Not Yu Yu Hakusho. Mtv, or Pimp My Ride. But If I did I would be veeeerrreeee rich! If I owned just one of them I would be very rich! $D evil laughter

Yusuke: I think she has gone crazy.

Kuwbara: She lost the happy.

Eva: you can't loose the happy if you never had it.

Yusuke: cant we just sit back and remember those good old times?

(Flashback to playing go fish)

Eva: riiiiiight. Hey I know! (hops over to t.v.) Lets watch t.v.!

Kuwbara: what are we gunna watch though?

Eva: hum….(flicks through channels) O! Pimp My Ride!

Yusuke: pimp my what?

Eva: Pimp My Ride!!

Yusuke Kuwbara: ?

Eva: Its really cool! These teenagers have these ugly looking run down cars, and they make a video telling Mtv how bad their cars are and if they are lucky a rapper guy named Xzibit comes and Pimps Their Ride!!

Yusuke Kuwbara: ?????

Yusuke: Ya lost me at the video part.

Eva: -.-U just watch the show!!

(All Look at T.v. Screen)

Eva: Hey! This episode looks like It has you guys in it!

Yusuke Kuwbara: WHAT!?!?

Kuwbara: when we we in a t.v. show?

(Geoprody theme song music plays in the background as everyone thinks)

Yusuke: was that when we were forced to work at that car garage?

Kuwbara: Yea! And when that rapper guy stole my car!

Eva: that 'rapper guy' was Xzibit. He is the host of the show.

Kuwabara: Whatever! He stole my car!

Eva: Lets watch to see what happens.

_One day at Yusuke's house.._

Yusuke: hum..I need a car so I can shoot a video and have Mtv "Pimp My Ride"

(looks at Kuwabara's Car)

That'll work!

**(shooting video)**

Yusuke: Hi, my name is Yusuke Urameshi and this piece of junk is my car. You see It all started one day when this idiot- (screen shows picture of Kuwbara) well this idiot decided to come over and attack the side of the car (screen tilts and shows the side of the car) Yes, I know what your thinking "I sure wouldn't want to live in a neighborhood like that" or "How did that boy survive?" Well I was driving my car down the thru-way when this idiot attacked, Ya really gotta watch out for the rabid

ones..you know the ones that are foaming at the mouth?.....anyways. He took the entire door off the side of this car, but he didn't stop there! He started eating the interior of the car saying it was cotton candy! And did I tell you how the wheels got busted? Well these two other maniacs that happen to live in the neighborhood were chasing my car- no I wasn't in it this time, Oh no! It was hijacked! By that idiot I told you about earlier. Well one of them was chasing the hijacker for some reason- and took off some of the roof off with his sword. The other was in front of the car, and came right into the middle of the street with this plant-rope-thingy and the hijacker veered the car right into a tree. Yup. Thanks Mtv for your time. I really really need my ride to be pimped!** (END VIDEO) **

Yusuke: Lets see if Mtv can resist that!

_Two Months Later _

Xzibit: Yo. Were at Yusuke Urameshi's home right here in…uh..wherever we are. Were gonna pimp his ride yo!

Botan: (comes flying down on oar and lands by Yusuke's 'car')

Xzibit: Yo, who are you? Can chicks fly now?

Botan: no, no! I am Botan, also known as the grim reaper!

Xzibit: oh. Hey whats that thing ya flyin on?

Botan: that would be an oar.

Xzibit: hum..I'll have to mention that to the producer..

Botan: huh?

Xzibit: You see this is my show "Pimp My Ride" but If I had a show called "Pimp My Oar"….the possibilities are endless!

Botan: oO right

Xzibit: speakin' of Pimpin I better go get Yusuke! (knocks on door)

Yusuke: Who the hell is there!?!

Xzibit: Just open the door yo --

Yusuke: (opens door and sees Xzibit and goes ballistic) AHH!!! ITS XZIBIT HE'S HERE TO PIMP MY RIDE!!!

Botan: no kidding?

Xzibit: No kiddin' yo! Yusuke's Ride is about to be pimped! Now all I need are the keys so I can take your car to West Coast Customs!

Yusuke: oh yea, about that…

Kuwbara: (comes walking along) hiya Urameshi! ……………whats everyone doing standing around my car?

Yusuke:…………GAH! It's the maniac I mentioned earlier!! Hurry he has my car keys!!

Kuwbara: huh?? Wha—Urameshi what are you talking about? This is my—

(Xzibit tackles Kuwbara to the ground)

Xzibit: Take that! Hijacker!!

Kuwbara: HIJACKER!?! WHERE!?! GET IT OFF ME!! GET IT OFF ME!!

(Hiei, Kurama, and Shiziru come walking down the sidewalk)

Kurama: Hey Yusuke, Kuwa-…why is Kuwabara being tackled by that guy?

Shiziru: that's Xzibit he's being tackled by, he's a famous rapper.

Kurama: oh.

Yusuke: Yea and he's supposed to pimp my ride! If Kuwbara would stop messing it up!

Xzibit: (has successfully taken Kuwbara's car keys and is heading toward the car) Well this is me Xzibit and Im-…where did all you people come from?

Shiziru: weve just been here.

Xzibit: oh. Well I need some people to work on the car. Lady with the oar, Dude in black, guy with the red hair, and other lady would you like a once-in-a-lifetime-exsperience-of working at West Coast Customs?

Botan, Hiei, Kurama, Shiziru: SURE!

Xzibit: Kewl! Now hurry up and get in the car!!

Kuwbara: (is trying to get up) must..stop…evil..candy wrapper guy from stealing my car.

Yusuke: bye guys! Don't mess up the car now!

Xzibit: Like I wuz sayin this is me Xzibit and Im off to West Coast Customs to pimp Yusuke's ride!!

(Xzibit starts to drive away with everyone except Yusuke and Kuwbara in the car)

Kuwbara: (slow motion noise) NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! MYYYYY CAAAARRRRR!!!!!

Xzibit: West Coast Customs here we come!

Yusuke: Bye Guys! Bye Xzibit!

Kuwbara: (is actually standing and slowly running after his car disappearing in the distance) I will find you Exit wrapper guy!!

Yusuke: Its Xzibit.

Kuwbara: Whatever!!

_In The Car_

Botan: So exactly how far away is this "West Coast Customs" place.

Shiziru: in the show it takes like a minute for him to drive there.

Xzibit: well yea it actually takes like a couple hours to get there..But Mtv found it boreing and edited all the driving in the show out.

All: OO

Xzibit: right. Well anyone know any good road tunes?

Botan: I know one!

All: -.-U

_Somewhere On The Highway_

Yusuke: Kuwbara! He's not trying to steal your car! Hes going to Pimp Your Ride! Don't you ever watch that show? on Mtv?

Kuwbara: I know Urameshi, but I don't want him to pin cushion my ride!

Yusuke: never mind Kuwbara -.-U besides Kurama, Hiei, Botan, and your sister are with him. They wouldn't let Xzibit mess up your car.

Kuwbara: No but they would.

Yusuke: good point actually.

Kuwbara: O! Look Urameshi a Squirrel!

Yusuke: may be we should leave it alone.

Kuwbara: o' common Yusuke, all wildlife is friendly!

Yusuke: That's what ya said when Yukina's birds attacked you.

Kuwbara: Well Squirrel's are extra nice, Hi there Mr.Squirrel!

Squirrel: RAW!! (attacks Kuwbara)

Kuwabara: AHHH!!!!! MR.SQUIRREL PLEASE DON'T ATTACK ME!!! PLEEEZZZEE!!!!

Yusuke: were doomed.

_Back in the car_

Botan: 73 bottles of soda on the wall! 73 bottles of SODA!!

Hiei: Someone please make her stop.

Xzibit: Yo, Blue hair girl, pleeze stop ya singin its makin my ears a ringin….hey! I just made a new song yo!

Shiziru: Congradulations.

Xzibit: Im soooo happy!

Kurama: Why don't we lisiten to the radio instead?

Hiei: I would much rather listen to the radio than Botan and the rapper guys singing.

Xzibit: Okie Dokie! (turns on radio)

Radio: (Yu Yu Hakusho Theme Song)

All: YAY!!

Xzibit: It burns!!

All: (glare at Xzibit)

Xzibit: eh he he…never mind --

_So you wanna be a playa?  
But your wheels ain't fly  
You gotta hit us up  
to get a pimped out ride_

You got to pimp my rideeee   
Damn right  
You got to pimp my rideeee

Eva: Ah, and yet another episode of Pimp My Ride comes to a close. Please tune in next time to see what happens. Well they get to go to West Coast Customs and work on Kuwbara's car. What problems will they encounter? Will Kuwbara ever get to West Coast Customs? And what jobs will the characters have on the car? We shall see..um..peace out yo . that was lame….

To Be Continued…


End file.
